<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Я ухожу к маме! by Qeewi</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25093906">Я ухожу к маме!</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Qeewi/pseuds/Qeewi'>Qeewi</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Annabeth saves the day, Boys of Camp Half-Blood are useless, F/M, Hades is hopless, Humor, It's an old work so it's bad sorry, Jealousy, Nothing New At All, Persephone is so done</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 05:29:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,696</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25093906</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Qeewi/pseuds/Qeewi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Каждый мужчина слышал эту фразу хотя бы раз в жизни. И если ты бог, это не значит, что ты исключение.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hades/Persephone (Percy Jackson)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Я ухожу к маме!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>— Я ухожу к маме!</p><p>Каждый мужчина слышал эту фразу хотя бы раз в жизни. А поскольку у большинства женщин это — самый весомый аргумент в споре, то напрашивается вывод, что отнюдь даже и не раз. Каждый среднестатистический мужчина слышит эту фразу постоянно.</p><p>И если ты бог, это не значит, что ты исключение.</p><p>Взять, к примеру, самого мрачного, опасного и менее всего внушающего доверие Олимпийца — Аида. Несмотря на все испытываемое им к людям презрение, в данной ситуации он отлично понимает каждого из этих несчастных смертных мужчин, а потому искренне (насколько вообще может) им всем сочувствует.</p><p>И причины на это у него, представьте себе, есть.</p><p>Будем откровенны, Аид не самая популярная персона среди богов. Вон, даже свою возлюбленную женил на себе насильно. И каким бы жестоким вам ни казался этот поступок, будьте уверены — владыка Подземного Царства искренне любит свою жену. Души в ней не чает, вот честно! Что же до Персефоны… Скажем так: любит ли богиня своего мужа — тайна покрытая мраком. Поэтому стоит ей покинуть царство своего мужа на три долгих летних месяца, Аид сходит с ума.</p><p>Буквально.</p><p>Он подозревает. Он изнывает от ревности и, терзаемый смутными сомнениями, практически не спит (этим, наверное, и объясняется то, почему Аид в это время года становится еще противнее).</p><p>— Нет. Это галлюцинации. Просто игра твоего воображения, — сам себе твердит владыка Подземного Мира, отгоняя от себя столь красочные образы измены горячо любимой супруги. И борясь с желанием следить за каждым ее шагом.</p><p>Каждый раз Аид клятвенно обещает — самому себе в первую очередь, — что не будет следить за ней в то время, пока она находится у матери. И каждый раз обещание нарушает. Персефона редко замечает пристальные взгляды посыльных мужа. Другие Олимпийцы оказываются куда более внимательны. И все, как один, питают любовь к гнусностям: каждый раз кто-нибудь да сдает его. То Аполлон, как и Гелиос до него, проговорится (вырвать бы ему его длинный язык!), то его дражайшая сестрица Деметра, все еще мстящая за похищение дочери, ляпнет «невзначай».</p><p>Старая грымза.</p><p>Самое поганое во всем этом то, что болтают одни, а отдувается-то в итоге он: скандалы же Персефона закатывает ему, а не излишне болтливому Аполлону. Поводов для ссор у них всегда предостаточно, Аид уже привык. Порой ему даже кажется, что Персефоне просто доставляет удовольствие кричать на него. А кричать на него за то, что он «проклятый ревнивец, своим недоверием действующий ей на нервы», ей доставляет удовольствие вдвойне. Поэтому, когда Персефона, вернувшись в Преисподнюю, кричит ему что-то о взаимном доверии, кляня его за то, что он в очередной раз не сдержал обещание, Аид… просто кричит на нее в ответ. Почти на автопилоте, не особо надеясь отстоять свою позицию, — какие у него шансы против разгневанной женщины? — но при это намереваясь стоять на своем до самого конца. Он же гордый, всего святого ради!</p><p>Аид прекрасно знает, как сильно Персефона ненавидит его привычку отстаивать свою правоту, даже когда он сам понимает — он, черт возьми, не прав. А еще Аид знает, что Персефона совершенно точно в курсе, что он терпеть не может, когда она вот так вот на него кричит. Но они все равно скандалят, так, что земля у них под ногами ходит ходуном. Скандалят десятилетиями — иногда даже столетиями, — дуются друг на друга бесконечно долго, и в итоге заканчивают все это мракобесие, конечно же, коронной фразой любой женщины:</p><p>— Я ухожу к маме!</p><p>И плевать разгневанная богиня хотела на то, какое время года на дворе. Богиня кричит, бьет вазы, сыпет проклятиями и обещаниями, что она уйдет, и Аид ее больше никогда не увидит. Но при этом всегда остается при муже.</p><p>Но в этот раз что-то идет не по плану.</p><p>Все тот же спор. Все та же причина. Все те же крики и все та же фраза:</p><p>— Ну все! Я ухожу к маме!</p><p>Знал ли древнегреческий бог, что женщинам свойственно иногда выполнять? Знал, на примере Геры знал. Но то не Гера, то Персефона. Его милая, покладистая Персефона. Уж кто-кто, а она точно не осмелится вопреки всему в разгар зимы покинуть царство Аида. Верно ведь?</p><p>Ага, мечтай.</p><p>Когда наутро Аид не находит свою жену в ее покоях, у него внутри, совсем рядом с беспокойством, зарождаются сомнения по поводу покладистости Персефоны. Бог самолично обходит свои владения в поисках жены; обыскивает каждый уголок своего королевства, поднимая на уши всех его обитателей. Беспокойство сменяется смятением, смятение — яростью.</p><p>Персефона покинула его! Несмотря на запрет! Да где такое видано?</p><p>Все Царство Мертвых сотрясается от громогласного рыка его владыки:</p><p>— Персефо-о-она!</p><p>***</p><p>Первый день без Персефоны для всех обитателей Подземного Царства проходит… не очень хорошо.</p><p>Аид буквально рвет и мечет, едва не пылая, подобно своему тезке из диснеевского мультика. Все его подчиненные весь день ходят вокруг него на цыпочках, боясь разгневать повелителя еще больше. Даже Харон благоразумно перестает донимать владыку Аида своими итальянскими костюмами, порешав, что и бесформенная черная мантия не так уж плохо на нем сидит; трупы римских легионеров откровенно шарахаются при виде разгневанного бога, большую часть времени изображая из себя предметы интерьера. Сестры-фурии и вовсе носу из своих убежищ не кажут — после того, как одну из них, по неосторожности упомянувшую в диалоге с Аидом его мятежную жену, две остальные из тронного зала утаскивали на носилках. Опыт, конечно, интересный, но повторять его желанием не пылал никто.</p><p>Поэтому все помалкивают, в присутствии владыки стараясь не трястись, словно осины на ветру.</p><p>На следующий день страсти внезапно утихают… Ярость уступает место гордыне.       «Сама придет! — думает Аид, гаденько ухмыляясь. — Буду я еще за ней бегать».</p><p>Однако проходит день. Два. Затем Неделя. А от Персефоны ни слуху ни духу. Аид злится и тоскует — да так, что впору волком выть. Только разве он в этом признается? Гордый же, как черт.</p><p>На исходе второй недели без Персефоны Аид решает-таки отправить одну из фурий на поиски. Однако внезапно в гости к нему наведывается Гермес.</p><p>— Знаешь, ты бы поговорил с ней, — переминаясь с ноги на ногу, бормочет бог. Аид хмурится, обдумывая предложение, которое, к слову, кажется ему невероятно заманчивым. Но… Я ведь говорила, что Олимпиец до чертиков гордый?</p><p>— Еще чего! — возмущается Аид, подпрыгивая на месте от негодования. — Пусть возвращается и просит у меня прощения! Так ей и передай!</p><p>Гермес неодобрительно качает головой, но спорить и не думает. Послушно передает Персефоне его сообщение…</p><p>А на следующий день Аиду в ответ приходит письмо, откуда бог узнает о себе много нового и интересного. Кто ж думал, что его нежная и утонченная Голубка знает такие ругательства, что воображение отправляется отдыхать на багамских пляжах?</p><p>Собственно говоря, ответ злит Аида только больше: Персефона, вложившая львиную долю яда в каждую строчку письма, заканчивает тем, что извещает дражайшего мужа о том, что «не вернется к нему и под страхом смерти». Само собой, владыка Ада остается недовольным.</p><p>И глубоко несчастным. Как и его жена. Но разве эти упрямцы друг другу в этом признаются?</p><p>Довольной всей сложившейся ситуацией остается исключительно Деметра, в буквальном смысле окрыленная возвращением своего чада. Окрыленная настолько, что в середине января на деревьях распускаются листья, зеленеет трава, а с юга возвращаются птицы.</p><p>Когда все доходит до абсурда, в семейную драму решают вмешаться остальные Олимпийцы. Не то чтобы Аид так уж к ним прислушивается… Скорее шлет дотошных родственничков лесом. Но те оказываются крайне настойчивы.</p><p>И у них это, судя по всему, семейное.</p><p>В итоге все заканчивается тем, что Гермес, наконец, не выдерживает и ставит всех перед фактом: ближайшее столетие, а то и два, он в царство Аида ни ногой. Внимательно выслушавшая Гермеса, у которого нервно дергается левый глаз, Гера предлагает спустить все это дело на тормозах.</p><p>— Пусть сами разбираются, — как самый главный специалист по семейным взаимоотношениям, авторитетно фыркает богиня, наблюдая при этом за цветущей Деметрой.</p><p>— Они-то разберутся, — бормочет Зевс, но не спорит. В конце концов, он-то тут при чем?</p><p>Действительно, совершенно ни при чем.</p><p>***</p><p>Тем временем идет уже четвертая неделя без Персефоны. Мрачное царство Аида становится только мрачнее. Гордый до чертиков Аид решает засунуть свою гордость туда, куда ему следовало засунуть ее еще в самом начале, и вернуть-таки свою жену домой.</p><p>Вопрос — как?</p><p>Можно, конечно, снова похитить ее, но есть шанс получить от Деметры серпом по голове… Аид морщится и от идеи отказывается. И тогда владыка Царства Мертвых, скрепя зубами, решает обратиться к единственным, кто может реально помочь ему в сложившейся ситуации.</p><p>Аид решает обратиться к полубогам.</p><p>Бог, отчаянно при этом краснея, наведывается в Лагерь Полукровок, обращаясь с такой крайне необычной просьбой к мужской части его обитателей. К его великому удивлению, никто и не думает его высмеивать — наоборот, к его просьбе относятся с пониманием и уже через пятнадцать минут собирают в домике Посейдона военный совет.</p><p>Как итог: представители сильного пола, собранные со всего лагеря, громко споря о том, чем же помочь столь почтенному гостю, сходятся на том, что цветы и конфеты решат все аидовы проблемы на раз два.</p><p>Они еще никогда так не ошибались.</p><p>Гермес, возвращавший Аиду посылку, с гаденькой ухмылочкой на лице бьет владыку Подземного Царства букетом по голове.</p><p>— От Персефоны, — тянет он, закидывая конфету из отправленного Аидом жене подарочного набора себе в рот.</p><p>Разгневанный Аид воет так, что, кажется, земля под ногами ходит ходуном. Обитатели лагеря потихоньку начинаеют прощаться с жизнью, но тут помощь приходит оттуда, откуда ее совсем не ждали.</p><p>— Эм, простите, владыка Аид?.. — перед ним стоит девушка. Белокурая, сероглазая, в которой бог тут же узнал дочь Афины Аннабет Чейз. — А вы не пробовали прийти к владычице Персефоне и извиниться… Лично?</p><p>Стоит ли говорит, что никто всерьез ее предложение не воспринимает? Аннабет обиженно поджимает губы; глаза ее при этом горят лихорадочным блеском, и девушка лишь жмет плечами в ответ, не желая спорить. Наблюдавший за Чейз Перси приходит к выводу, что у его девушки идея, которую она во что бы то ни стало решила воплотить в жизнь — хрен ее кто остановит. Поэтому Джексон решает не вмешиваться и дать возлюбленной разрулить ситуацию.</p><p>Авось и впрямь помирит двух упрямых богов?</p><p>***</p><p>Так ничего и не добившись, мрачный, словно туча, Аид возвращается в свое Подземное Царство совершенно один. Однако там его уже ждет небольшой сюрприз…</p><p>— Персефона? — удивляется Аид. Богиня, которая, кажется, давно ожидает своего мужа, лишь жмет хрупкими плечами.</p><p>— Я жду, — ее супруг удивленно моргает. — Ну, та девочка, дочь Афины, сказала, что ты очень уж хочешь со мной поговорить…</p><p>Аид не помнит, чтобы говорил такого «той девочке, дочери Афины». Но времени разбираться у него нет, поэтому бог, давно начхав на свою гордость, совершенно искренне говорит:</p><p>— Голубка, ты меня простишь?</p><p>На губах дочери Деметры расцветает улыбка.</p><p>— Конечно, прощу, — кивает она, но, посуровев, добавляет:</p><p>— Только при условии, что ты, наконец, начнешь исполнять свои обещания и доверять мне. А иначе… Я снова уйду к маме!</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>